Knight Rider the movie fanfic idea by BlazeFox
by BlazeFox81
Summary: Knight Industries first attempt, KARR, goes berzerk. A new vehicle is built and a rookie cop is selected as the driver.


written by Christopher Morrow (BlazeFox =^.^=)  
  
4/25/2002  
  
Knight Rider is copyright 1982 of Universal Studios and Glen A. Larson  
  
Rated PG 13 for a few adult words. EVERY movie nowadays has cussing in it so don't expect a G-rated movie.  
  
Even Will Smith movies have atleast 3 or 4 swears in them. You'll also notice what I am writing is pretty much  
  
Knight Of The Pheonix with some changes. I'm pretty much a fundamentalist when it comes to Knight Rider  
  
and I would rather the movie be a remake then a vague continuation of the series.  
  
Anyways here it goes.. Like or don't like it, I truthfully do not care.  
  
This is all I have so far... What I want is for the story to climax with KARR and KITT battling in the desert.  
  
I also want lots of stunts. I want it to be a sort of remake of Knight Of The Phenonix but with some more background  
  
and some plot changes.. no Buddy.. Comtron gets an early defeat. KARR is accidentally reactivated by a janitor who  
  
spills his pepsi down a power box.. KARR goes to the foundation seeking to extract revenge on Wilton Knight only  
  
to find he is dead. And that Devon is the one who wanted to scrap him and that Wilton was the one who refused to  
  
have him destroyed. I jut thought I'd do this for the hell of it.. Thout it would be something fun to do. I wrote this thing  
  
out in a sort of movie script or play style format.. Or tried to anyway. *.......... * means an action or change in view.  
  
I'm not finished yet and can't really think of what all to do with this.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++  
  
Knight Rider the movie:  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
  
  
*the camera views distant scenery of an empty, dusty, desert with a ominous violet shade.  
  
Credits show in a Handel B Gothic type font as this is going on.*  
  
*the camera spots an object in the distance, the object cannot be made out, only the trail of dust it leaves  
  
can be seen at the moment. a very synthy dark theme with a driving beat plays in the background, it is the Knight Rider theme  
  
but revised with a slight industrial sound courtesy of Trent Reznor of Nine Inch Nails.*  
  
*camera finaly catches up with the object and shows the front then the side. It is a black 2002 model Trans Am with a long nose  
  
and a bright bar of red lights streaming back and forth with a vacuume like whirring sound. The hood has a triangular shaped  
  
driver side cowl induction much like that of the 1982 model Trans Am. The wheels are covered with black, round hubs.  
  
KNIGHT RIDER in a silver 3d text displays on the screen above the vehicle. Camera procedes to show the rear of the  
  
vehicle which is blacked out. Camera shows the inside of the cockpit which has a curved dash littered with led and lcd  
  
displays of all sorts. A gull wing steering wheel turns left then right with no human assistance.*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Monologue: Knight Rider, a shadowy flight into the world of a man who does not exist.  
  
Michale Knight, a young loner On a crusade to champion the cause of the innocent, the powerless  
  
the helpless, in a world of criminals who operate above the law.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
*credits state the actors names with shots of their character as well as the names of guest stars*  
  
*theme ends, cut to views of the test area in the desert.. there's a black 2002 model Trans Am with a greenish amber  
  
scanner and there are people standing around it.*  
  
*we see Wilton Knight conversing with his associate Devon Miles, a brittish man in a black suit and tie.  
  
Wilton looks very old and very frail. He has a large cane and a funny looking hat, he staggers when he walks.*  
  
Wilton Knight: I hope this will be a glorious day for Knight Industries. We put all this time and research into this  
  
project. I want it to be spectacular. I want something to leave behind for others to marvel at.  
  
Devon Miles: the Knight Automated Roving Robot will be a great acheievement and a great asset to the  
  
Foundation For Law And Government. We've done everything we possibly could to make it safe.  
  
*a test driver rolls down the window on the vehicle, he his Johnathen Sykes around 24 years old. He has been with the  
  
project since it started.*  
  
Johnathen: All set to go sir. Are you ready K.A.R.R.? *he pats the vehicles curved dash which is lined with bright displays*  
  
*a deep mechanical reverberated voice responds and the camera cuts to the amber voice display. It looks like KARR's  
  
orriginal display but brighter and with rouded edged led's. The 4 bars on the outside seem to "bite" down and the one in  
  
the middle flows outward*  
  
KARR: Yes.. I am ready Johnathan.  
  
*They peel off leaving a trail of dust. cut to a man on a hilltop talking on a cell phone with a speed detector that  
  
registers the speed of the vehicle he says a number every 4 seconds*  
  
*Devon's phone rings and he picks up*  
  
Man with radar: I'm monitoring vehicle speed. He's hitting 120.. 135... 145.. 150.. 158... 167.. 179... 180.. 200.. 214.. 225... 237..  
  
248.. 250.. They're doing way better than expected sir! Beyond our expectations!  
  
Devon: Splendid now we need to get ready for the obstacle course and we must see how well the driver/vehicle  
  
relationship is. We have to know that KARR will protect his driver in any situation..  
  
*the driver rolls down the window and pulls up next to the large semi where Devon, Wilton and his  
  
workers sit outside under a canopy.*  
  
Johnathan: We did pretty good on that test don't you think sir?  
  
Devon: Yes you did marvelous. Now we will test KARR's relationship with you as well as his stability.  
  
The obsatcle course starts over there *Devon points to a far distant area with large red flags marking the start of the test track*  
  
Notify us on your cellular when you are ready to begin. And don't worry about getting hurt while inside. The plasti-steel  
  
structure and the additional protection of the molecular bonded shell will keep you safe. So there should not  
  
be much to worry about.  
  
Wilton: If this works this vehicle could change the automotive industry forever. Imagine a car that can think for itself.  
  
How is the Artificial Intelligence so far, Devon?  
  
Devon: Well as of the moment KARR accepts commands quite well. He's not exactly Albert Einstein on wheels..  
  
But we will get there with time. He just needs time to advance and learn. He's not to well with conversation though.  
  
Sort of like talking to an over-vocabularized 5 year old. He is very smart though.  
  
Wilton: I want to see this..*he puts his binoculars to his eyes,*  
  
*cut to KARR and his driver stationary at the beginning of the test track*  
  
*Johnathen calls Devon from the begining of the test track*  
  
Johnathan: Mr. Miles, we're ready to begin the test.  
  
Devon: Good. Don't touch anything and let the car do all the work. You'll be safe  
  
Johnathen: Okay, KARR. Devon says that YOU are to drive. And that I am not to interfere in any way. This is a test for you,  
  
not for me. So I'm just going to buckle up, keep my feet off the pedals, and put my hands in my lap. You do all the manuevering.  
  
*again cut to the display above the steering apparatus*  
  
KARR: Affirmative. I will drive. *the vehicle revs its harsh vaccuume sounding turbine engine, its orange scanner  
  
trails back and forth across the nose with a somewhat demonic sound, the shifter moves and the gas pedal depresses  
  
as if by magic. The amber speedometer display on the dash shoots up to 97*  
  
*the course is a trail of bright orange cones which is straight at first and then begins to wind a little like a snake. KARR  
  
does a good job keeping within the cones not knocking over a single one. The trail of cones straightens and they come  
  
to a spot where there are trained shooters with assault rifles positioned in the adjacent hills the bullets only spark and  
  
glow as they bounce off the car's body and glass. They start aiming for the tires. the bullets only succede in scratching  
  
the rubber.**  
  
Johnathen: We're doing good, KARR. We're doing damn good.  
  
KARR: Thank you for your compliments.  
  
*The cone trail is stil straight. The camera shows there is a 5 foot high concrete police style barricade half a mile  
  
ahead of KARR.*  
  
KARR: My sensors dectect a thick object ahead of us.. *his monitor shows this and zooms in on it*  
  
*the camera shows them nearing the 5 foot high cement wall.. KARR is speeding up... faster.. faster.. the camera cuts to dash  
  
the button next to KARR's voice display that says "Turbo Boost" lights up and a touch tone phone beep is heard. the vehicle  
  
leaps into the air clearing the wall by 9 feet. They land with a squelch.*  
  
Johnathan: That's not exactly what they wanted us to do but atleast it shows you can improvise.  
  
KARR: I did not want to be damaged.  
  
Johntahen: Smart car. This is where we stop, KARR.  
  
*KARR gradually slows slows down, John's cellular rings, its Devon.*  
  
Devon: Okay Johnathen. This is where we test your relationship. You will get out of the car. You will stand behind as one  
  
of our marksmen shoot at you and KARR. I assure you you will not be harmed.  
  
Johnathen: I know, I trust him. *Johnathen looks to the voice display* I have to get out now KARR.  
  
KARR: Okay... *The driver side door pops open and John walks to the passenger side and ducks, shots are fired  
  
and the bullets bounce off..*  
  
Wilton: Now for the real test. *he dials on his cell phone* Ready the missle.  
  
*camera cuts to man on am adjacent hill with a large missle shooter, he aims it at the driver side of KARR and fires..  
  
cut to KARR's monitor noticing the incoming projectile*  
  
KARR: I must protect myself.. * he starts to move ahead*  
  
John: KARR! what are you doing? *John moves with KARR the missle misses them by 12 feet and hits quite far off  
  
but the debris from the blast showers the vehicle and John who gets mild injury and a small taste of shrapnel.*  
  
Devon: What in the name of hell ? We have to get down there immediately and see what the problem is.  
  
*Devon, Wilton, and the team of technichians rush to the scene camera cuts to where KARR and John are.  
  
John is propped up against KARR's side*  
  
Devon: What happened? What went wrong? Why did he move?  
  
John: *he coughs as he gets up to talk to Devon* I don't really know sir. I don't think he was confident he would survive  
  
the hit from the missle.  
  
Devon: Not confident? KARR is practically indestructable. Why should he not be confident?  
  
John: The hell if I know.  
  
Devon: KARR! what the hell is your problem! Your driver could have been killed! He trusted you to protect him.  
  
*KARR is non-responsive his scanner just streams left and right with the demonic noise*  
  
*Devon pulls John over to the side away from KARR and talks whisperedly to him*  
  
Devon: I'm sorry this happened. We will either have to correct the glitch in his programming or deactivate him un...  
  
*Devon is cut off by a loud growling mechanical voice accompanied by loud revving*  
  
KARR: I AM NOT DEAF. Or Ignorant. I WILL NOT be deactivated. I was following MY prime directive. Which is self preservation. To avoid being destroyed.  
  
Johnathen: He didn't mean that you would be deactivated permanently, KARR. Please calm down!  
  
KARR: AND!! let me add that I will not be threatened. And I will cause injury to anyone does so.  
  
*Devon whispers to John*  
  
Devon: Keep him distracted I'm going to go get someone.  
  
*Johnathen stalls KARR*  
  
Johnathen: Listen KARR. I'm your friend. I won't let anything bad happen to you I swear. Just calm down okay?  
  
*KARR just sits there silently,cut to devon in the Semi talking to one of the techies*  
  
Devon: We need someone out there NOW.  
  
*Wilton comes out from his room in the front of the semi's trailer*  
  
Wilton: Whats happened?  
  
Devon: KARR has become belligerent and he needs adjustment. If not I fear he may get violent.  
  
*One of the techies runs over to Devon with some sort of small electronics board*  
  
Techie: Okay, Devon I've made some alterations to a spare Logic Board. If we can get this into KARR  
  
then it should fix the problem. But I don't know if I can get close enough to do it.  
  
Devon: We'll hope that you can.  
  
*cut back to outside John is still trying to pacify KARR the techie walks over to KARR slowly, the driverside window is open*  
  
Techie: Just let me get in here and replace your board and everything will be fixed.  
  
*he has the board in one hand.. he approaches,. he sets his free hand where the window rolls up.. baaaad mistake. KARR  
  
rolls his hand up in the window crushing it and begins to drag the man around. The new board gets crushed under the wheels  
  
Johnathen and Devon watch in horror. KARR starts to head toward the semi knowing that he could demolish it if he wanted  
  
he hits it with is driver side so that it kills the man hanging from his window. KARR continues his rampage chasing down one  
  
of the other technicians he seems to almost get a sick thrill as he mows him down. The mans bones crack under the car's  
  
weight. SNAAAP! *  
  
Devon: Turn it off!!!!!! TURN IT OFF! * he grabs on of the men who's is suffering from drop jaw effect*  
  
Isn't there a way to TURN IT OFF????!!!!!!  
  
Man: Yes there's a button in the windsheild post but how the hell is he gunna get close enough to press it  
  
without being KILLED!  
  
*Cut back to Johnathen, KARR is playfully revving at him almost reminiscent of Christine, toying with him like a cat  
  
toys with a mouse.*  
  
Johnathen: Stop it KARR! Stop this! What the f*ck are you doing! Stop it! PLEASE! Stop this! Do you REALLY want to  
  
kill us all? What did we do to you? You trust me don't you. Don't you trust me? Just let me in I want to talk with you.  
  
Thats all I wanna do is talk. Okay?  
  
*KARR backs up just a little as he approaches.. like a frightened puppy and then he eventually opens the door.  
  
John gets in and sits down*  
  
Johnathen: Now tell me why you're behaving this way. Whats wrong?  
  
KARR: They wanted to turn me off.. and sabatoge me..  
  
John: No they didn't. They wanted to help you.. I want to help you. Will you let me?  
  
KARR: yes..... I am sorry..  
  
*Johnathen quickly presses the red shut off button that's in the driver side windsheild post.. KARR lets out a almost  
  
whimpered scream*  
  
KARR: I.... I DON'T WANT TO DIE! DON'T LET ME DIE!  
  
*his voice slows and garbles as the power flow stops.. like a slowed down tape or record..*  
  
*Fade to black*  
  
  
  
*cut to scene of the Foundation For Law And Government, Devon and Wilton stand on a metal catwalk overseeing men in  
  
white coats scattering about a large black mass. Rows of PC's and diagnostic test equipment fill half of this large  
  
garage type facility. Lots of reving noises that sound more like a vacuume or turbine and loud barely interpetible  
  
bickering between the men.*  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
Wilton: When do you think it will be ready?  
  
Devon: We started on this 6 months ago with the best technicians, programmers and designers available  
  
We can't rush this. We're starting all over from scratch. We can't expect to go too fast.  
  
Wilton: I know I know. I'm just somewhat anxious to see if this one will actually work correctly  
  
and not become a costly mistake like the one before it. Those were my best men. Three of them had families.  
  
I still felt like I could have done something, changed something to fix it.  
  
Devon: Yes, I know and they were good friends as well as good employees. The new program should fix the problem.  
  
This one will have alot more intelligence. I assure you. And I am very sorry that it had to be scrapped. All that time wasted..  
  
and those people killed. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't know it would happen like that. Its gone now and  
  
we will start this one over and learn from our mistakes.  
  
*Wilton has a strange look on his face then looks away like he isn't being truthful about something*  
  
Wilton: I want this to work. Have you been looking after our potential driver?  
  
Devon: Yes but I don't understand what positive quality you see in him. He's a young cop  
  
by the name of Mike Long. And I don't know which is more rugged, his detective skills or his complection.  
  
Wilton: Oh? We can definately help him in that area. So you've met him ?  
  
Devon: Well.. no but I have read police records and I know alot about the young man. And I did glance at his  
  
photo that was in those records.  
  
Wilton: I'd like you to bring him here. So we may talk with him.  
  
Devon: He's in the middle of a case involving a group of women stealing secrets from computer companies.  
  
Many of the technologies these woman have ripped off could revolutionize the computer industry. Even Bill Gates  
  
would murder for what these girls know. I don't doubt Michale's capabilities. His records show that he is an  
  
efficient police officer who gets results even if they are gotten in a somewhat illogical approach. We should  
  
let him handle this and then afterwards we will talk with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Cut to a small casino in Las Vegas Nevada. There's a live band doing cover songs. Lots of chattering and the  
  
sounds of slot machines, dice rolling, and roulette wheels spinning.*  
  
*Cut to a table where a very sexy blond woman is standing and a man in his 40's is rolling dice*  
  
Dealer: C'mon folks place ya bets.  
  
* The girl is Tanya Walker, a sneeky manipulative woman who dates CEO's just to steal secrets from their companies.  
  
The man is Charles Akton, head of an electronics company the girls have currently targetted. Coincidentally  
  
the man who hired Michale to protect this person is the one in charge of the girls. He rolls a dice and the camera follows it.*  
  
Charles Akton: Haaaa! I can't lose tonight!  
  
Tanya Walker: Don't say that dear it brings bad luck  
  
Charles: Do not believe in luck!  
  
*Cut to Wilson who is head of security and also the man in charge of the secret stealing, he's talking to  
  
one of the girls, Lonnie, using a walkie talkin concealed as a fasionable digital watch.*  
  
Wilson: Okay Lonnie.. he's winning big.. its now or never.  
  
*Lonnie walks into an elevator*  
  
*we see Michale Long. He looks kinda dorky for a cop something like Doogie Houser M.D.*  
  
Michale Long: Alright, Muntzy I think its going down. Wilson just sent Lonnie into the elevator.  
  
*we see Muntzy. He's a tall black bam dressed in a maintainence man's suit*  
  
Muntzy: Read ya loud and clear leutenant. If she comes through here I'll see her.  
  
*Cut to Lonnie walking through the hallway where Muntzy is on a ladder pretending to be fixing a light with a screwdriver.  
  
*Muntzy tries to strike up conversation with Lonnie*  
  
Muntzy: Daaaaaaaaaaamn you look pretty Lonnie. I see lotza pretty girls come through here but everyday I see you  
  
here I like you the best of all.  
  
Lonnie: Yeah its Versachi. Do I know you?  
  
Muntzy: Of course ya do! I'm John.. The electrician? You're awful young ta be gettin' alzheimers girl.  
  
Lonnie: I'm sorry just got alot on my mind. Hey maybe we could go hang out together later?  
  
Muntzy: With a pretty girl like you? Surrrrrreeee!  
  
*Lonnie playfully pretends to rock the ladder*  
  
Lonnie: Don't fall!  
  
*Lonnie giggles*  
  
Muntzy: Heh heh heh. I'll see ya later miss.  
  
Lonnie: Okay.  
  
*Muntzy talks to a microphone carefully hidden in his shirt. He has a small speaker in his ear.*  
  
Muntzy: I got her. She just went into Akton's suite.  
  
*Michale walks casually over to a slot machine, you can see the beige object in his ear, its a mircophone and  
  
he also has a mic hidden in the collar of his shirt.*  
  
Michale: Be careful Muntzy.  
  
Muntzy: Careful? Boy you're the one who needs to be careful. I'm superman. I got ten years on you.  
  
Besides I'm in here..and you're in that damn viper pit.  
  
*cut to Lonnie in Akton's sweet taking photo's of schematics for mircrochips with a small sized spy camera.  
  
she talks to her watch*  
  
Lonnie: Wilson, I'm done here.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
